1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device having improved properties.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional power metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFETs) have a higher power gain and a relatively more simple gate-driving circuit than bipolar transistors. In addition, while being turned off, power MOSFETs do not experience a time delay caused by accumulation or recombination of minority carriers. Therefore, power MOSFETs are widely employed as control, logic, and power switching devices.
Of the various types of power MOSFETs, double-diffused MOSFETs (DMOSs) using double diffusion technology, such as lateral double-diffused MOSFETs (LDMOSs), are being widely used.